The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to methods for beam determination after beam pair link indication.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, base stations and UEs may transmit using relatively high frequencies referred to as millimeter wave (mmW) frequencies, in which a base station and a UE may communicate via one or more directional beams. A transmitter (e.g. a base station) may engage in a beam sweeping procedure to establish an active beam pair with a receiver (e.g., a UE). An active beam pair may include an active transmit beam of the transmitter and a corresponding active receive beam of the receiver. The transmit beams and the receive beams in an active beam pair may be refined through, for example, beam refinement procedures. When the base station and UE identify a preferred beam, an active beam pair link (BPL) may be established for communications. In some cases, two or more BPLs may be identified, and a base station and UE may switch to different BPLs for transmissions based on channel conditions, for example. Techniques that may provide more efficient change of BPLs at a UE and base station may be desirable to help enhance network efficiency.